Causality: Butterfly effect
by xxxdramon
Summary: The butterfly effect is the sensitive dependency on initial conditions in which a small change at one place in a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. Explanation of things should happened and differences caused by changes of certain things. In easy words is series of what ifs. Case 1 done: Takuya's appearance in ep 22 frontier.
1. Case 1-1

**Hello, this is xxxdramon.**

**This is a series is that try to explain from author's pointview the question "why [insert issue here]?". It could a twist that giving different effect on things that happened. **

**Shortly, This series is could be said as what-if collection with one theme in every case.**

**What? why do i make this rather update my other fanfic? I don't know what're you talking about, la~lala~lala~~ *thud* {block are falling and hit author's head}**

**Owiee... Well, let's get into the fic.**

**Oh, and I don't own digimon.**

* * *

**CASE 1: Digimon frontier episode 22 'Why Takuya should became Flamon?'**

* * *

**Brief Explanation:**  
_**Fighting with Duskmon was ended resulting Kouji get hurt. It was making Takuya's heart waver as as he promise to protect his friends in an argument between Takuya and Kouji before the battle. **_

_**Responding to that, BlackTrailmon appeared and take Takuya home. As they reached the station, Takuya was turned into Flamon. **_

_**After Takuya ran as he was noticed by surruounding, he saw himself and realizing that he was in the past right now. Flamon then tried to stop himself from going to digital world. **_

_**At the last attempt, Flamon realized that after all he and his past must going to digital world and with new resolve he went back to digital world.**_

**Now, as the explanation above, Takuya was become flamon during the digital world. Why should be flamon? Why not he became human again? or still became agnimon? or more devolved like i don't know, a baby level? Well, let's experimenting with it.**

**And the Case one is OPEN**

* * *

**CASE 1.1 : If Takuya as digi-egg**

A black train was stopping in a train station after going through a interdimesional trip. As it opened its door, it showed an egg in the middle of its cart.

The egg was not normal egg. Usually, it was a human but in another time it was a digimon. Yes, this thing was a digi-egg that was known as Takuya Kanbara.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Well, nothing happened. Since the digi-egg itself couldn't move and had no consciousness yet till hatching.

* * *

**Of course nothing happened since he can't do anything as a digi-egg. Uhh, what's with the glaring?**

**{Viewers glared deadly towards the author because they felt trolled especially in chapter one}**

**STOP! O-or... I will break this {Author holding the Takuya's digiegg with both hands}**

***gasp* {Takuya's fangirl stopped as they backed away}**

**Or... i will make him into a fried egg... or omelette... or... *grumble* {author starting to drool}**

**I think i wanna eat, so see you next time and thank you for reading {author's running still holding the egg to kitchen chased by mob that concerned to the egg's fate}**

**P.S. : i promise next one is multiple times longer**


	2. Case 1-2

**Hello, this is xxxdramon.**

**Now let's get on the fic**

**And i don't owning digimon**

* * *

**I forget to mention before, in this case we've been doing right now, i will use Greymon line. Because, in a wiki Flamon had no de-generate form and Warrior of fire line mostly composed of Greymon. The line i will be use is:**

**Digiegg-Botamon-Koromon-Flamon-Agnimon-Vritramon**

**I won't use Ardhamon and EmperorGreymon because they haven't introduced yet in this episode.**

**Now, Case one will be resumed**

* * *

**CASE 1.2 : if Takuya as baby I**

A little fuzzy black ball was bouncing along the pavement go unnoticed by people. As the red ball got 'walking' toward his home, movement pace was slowing down because of exhaustion.

'Why...Why do... i have... become this? At least give me some legs' The ball complained. Unfortunately for Takuya because he has no ability to speech as botamon was a baby I level and no baby I that could speech yet.

Awhile ago, Takuya was riding the black train to real world. As the train go through some of barrier, Takuya realized something happening to his body. More like he left with only a head as his whole body.

As he was getting out train and elevator which moving on its own, he was thinking about what happened and what if he never answer the phone. Maybe his friends would never hurt if he never came into digital world in the first place.

He jumped around aimlessly until he looked at a clock which telling him that he was in the past. Especially the time before he get a ride to train. Realizing that, he started moving toward his home hoping to stop himself from riding the train.

As he almost reach his destination, suddenly a brown shoe hit him in the face sending him flying toward the wall. Apparently owner of the was a brunette wearing a cap and google on its head.

"Huh, there's a hairy ...ball? Never mind, i should get to station now. Where does the shortcut... oh that way" The boy said as he look at unmoving ball then he was running again in hurry leaving the fuzzy ball behind. unfortunately, the ball was unconscious after hit the nearest wall not seeing the one who hit him.

...

((Botamon are awaking))

...

'ukhh... my head hurts... who hit my head?' Takuya said in his head as he regaining his consciousness. He didn't realize that he was the one kick himself.

The two yellow little eyes wandering and stopped as it met the bigger red one. They stare each other quite time. One with excitement, while others with curiousity. The one with curiousity at last realized whose those red eyes belong to.

"YAY... i got a ****mon for my birthday." the kid then hugged the fuzzy black thing tightly while the fuzzy one trying to escape.

'WHa... It's ME, YOUR BROTHER' was something that Botamon want to say but the fate says different.

Thus, this beginning story of Shinya to be the best poke... ehem, i mean shinya and his new po...partner.

* * *

**In the end, Takuya didn't stop himself from going... well, rather he couldn't. **

**The size of were small so it's good for stealithy. Also, he has consciousness that making more compatible to the episode than digi-egg.**

**But disadvantage of this form is weak endurance where botamon get unconscious just from a kick. Also there's no speech ability. This quite important you know. And most importantly, had no legs.**

**well, what could we hope from a black furryball that have no speech ability. Lucky now he became a pet.**

**'F******K you author' {a ball is bouncing to author}**

**ohh, a Botamon. so cutee~~ {author hugging the ball}**

**'LET ME GO YOU DAMN AUTHOR, if i have arms i'm gonna hit you soooo hard'**

**huh... what is this hole for? Should i put something in it? {Author put his finger in it}**

**'what? NOOOOOOOOO... mmph-mmmph'**

**Oh yeah, Thank you for reading**

**P.S. : it's a mouth, not what you think you perverted thoughts**


	3. Case 1-3

**Hello, xxxdramon and i don't own digimon**

**Really, somehow this turn out quite long since i try to making the use of speech**

**Anyway, Case one is resumed**

* * *

**CASE 1.3: If Takuya as baby II**

A brunette boy was bored bored to death waiting for his brother's birthday that took forever to start. Suddenly, his phone beeping. After, he read the message and answered it, the boy suddenly standing and left the house.

"Mom, i'm leaving" Takuya said fast. He didn't want to be questioned right now since it was really short time he have.

"onii-chan?" The little brother, Shinya was confused looking at his brother who were running fast. And again, his brother were one kind that do something spontaneously. Maybe a message from his friends. Something about station he think he heard Takuya muttered.

"AAAHHHH!" Hearing that coming out from front door making the little brunette quite curious and went to outside the house. As he went outside, he saw in the far corner was his brother disappearing on still running. But, the weirdest one is the thing in front of him.

a pink ball thing with antennas, eyes and mouth were sliding down the wall in front of his house. He must be kicked by his brother. Afterall, Takuya were really good in soccer. Shinya observed the ball until it suddenly twitching. It's alive!?

"Wait Me, i mean Takuya. STOP" the ball yelled toward the direction shinya's brother had gone.

Out of curiousity and his prankiness, Shinya poked the ball using his finger. In the eyes. Hardly. If he had needle, he would poked using it.

"AGHHHH... Where the hell did you... sh-shinya!?" The ball told as he move his attention to the little boy. The ball slowly moved backward trying to get away.

"Catch you. Yess, I catch a ***emon" Shinya said as he caught the ball.

"Let me go! I have to stop myse... that boy" The pinkie said while struggling from Shinya.

"NO! i won't let you go. But i could bring you to him" Shinya said stubbornly. Pinkie could only sighed in defeat and nodded knowing he had no power to get out of shinya's grasp.

"Mom, Takuya left something something important. I will give it to him" Shinya yelled to his house. And then he ran toward station remembering something his brother.

"so, are you a pac***? because ***emon couldn't talk" Shinya asked the ball.

"no... i'm a... digimon. I'm koromon" Koromon answered quite long. Like Takuya when trying to make excuses for mom.

"Ookay. Where are come from? Why do you chase my brother?" shinya asked another question.

"I'm from digital world. I came to stop you brother from doing something bad" koromon replied somehow looked serious.

"Really? What he's going to do?" Shinya became more curious than before.

"He's going... to hurt... his friends" the digimon said in sad tone and looking away.

"No way" Shinya replied really fast startling koromon. Because he knew his brother really well.

He was good brother. Even though, they fight a lot. And most of it, Shinya was the one started it. Not that, he hated his brother. In fact, it was the opposite. To get his brother's attention.

"I know Taku nii-chan and no way he is hurting his friends. He even never hurt me while we fight. Even to the point where... well, my mother got mad at him because i hurt myself. i'm proud to have a really masochist brother" Shinya replied proudly. Koromon who heard him astonished at this boy not realizing the last sentence means.

"Re-reall... Wait a minute, i'm a masochist?" Well, he heard it. With a frown.

"Yes, nii-chan" Shinya said with light giggle. Now, he knew what this thing is. Apparently Shinya had suspect koromon since he almost always mistake Takuya as himself and know shinya's name even shinya hadn't introduced himself.

And then, they reached the station specifically the ticket booth machine. because of some electrical problems nor just appearance of koromon suddenly making all booth go haywire and releasing a ticket.

"That's... convenient. Maybe i should bring you to Obaida central park sometimes" Shinya muttered.

As they looked around, they saw 'present Takuya' riding a train.

"Noo, we're late" Koromon said. Then, he started thinking hard what they had to do

"Well, what do you expect? You are an athlete after all." Shinya said while catching his breathe. He isn't as athletic as Takuya since he love playing games in home. Last sentence went unheard koromon as he was thinking hard.

"Wait a minute, there's elevator here that i using from digital world. Go that way" Koromon got an idea. He then pointing at the direction to elevator.

"uhh, where?"

"There, you dummy. Don't you where i'm pointing at?" Koromon told. He was so restless.

"Aren't you dummier? Do you forget that you're not nii-chan anymore and had no fingers?"

"...that's right. Wait, you knew?"

"Knew what? That way, right?" Shinya said.

Takuya wanted to retort because Shinya sudden knowing direction but he shrugged it. Actually Shinya knew where Takuya 'pointing' from beginning but he just liked playing word to confuse his brother.

Then, they reached the elevator and entered it.

"... you know i'm Takuya, right?" Koromon just realized it at the few last conversation happened that he recapped.

"Well, you were bad at hiding something nii-chan. So, are you from future or paralel or something?"

"Future... maybe. I just came from digital world like i said before"

"Really? Why don't you bring me?"

"No, you can't. It's dangerous"

"But... you were there. please please please?" Shinya said with puppy eyes. unfortunately, it won't work to

"NO, you might... get hurt." Koromon remebered that he couldn't protect his friends

"So? I'm strong. i can run away if there's danger. You could protect me"

"Even, i couldn't protect... No is no" The pinkie said stubbornly not wanting to finish the sentence before.

"So? Are'nt them become more... protectless because you left? Or if you never came to digital world?" Shinya said in his own word who knows right or not.

"Huh? you were... right." Takuya contemplating shinya's logic.

If he weren't there, who knows what happens to them. If he never came, who knows what happened to Tomoki. His friends need him. He had to go back.

"Thanks, Shinya." Takuya said with genuine simle and a newly resolved heart.

"That's mean you're letting me right?"

"NO" Pinkie ball said ending the conversation as the elevator door opened.

In front of them, warrior in black were appeared.

"GAHHH" Koromon backed away. Shinya seemed unfazed.

"I'm not afraid of you" Koromon said he jumped towards Duskmon.

"uhh, what? Are getting delusional?" Shinya asked in confusion as he saw his 'little' brother bouncing to the floor.

"N-nothing" Koromon said as the black warrior disappeared as he felt embarassed. Apparently, it was just Takuya's imagination.

"Hey, kid. Hurry up. Do you wanna ride or not?" A booming were heard. It was a the black train that seems talking.

"Yes, i want go back" ex-human said in new confidence.

"I'm not talking you. You have no ticket" Blacktrailmon said

"What?" Koromon shocked. That mean he will become botamon forever in human world.

"Yes, i'm coming" Shinya excited knowing he was the one Blacktrailmon talk to.

"oh, Could i bring him?" Shinya said pointing at his brother.

"Yes, of course" He said as Shinya grab koromon and jumping into the train. BlackTrailmon closed the door, starting his engine and moving.

While they were passing through some kind thing, like different air or membrane or whatever it is,something glowing appeared,in front of Shinya.

"Yay, I got a ****dex" Shinya yelled as he grabbed the thing that lost its light.

"It's a digivice Shinya" Koromon retorted. Even though it's different from the one he had, somehow he could feel something like a connection about that thing. is that thing belong him, not Shinya?

"Congrats kid, now you are the chosen. Not as the warrior, but still a digidestinied." Blacktrailmon explained.

"What do you mean?" Shinya asked as he played the digivice.

"you're having a digimon partner for you to fight"

"Then, that's mean... Takuya is my pet now. yes." Shinya asked in happiness

"hey, i'm your brother"

"Oh, i remember you. Sorry, but i think you couldn't turn into human because you have human partner"

"WHAT! NOOOOO" Takuya yelled with horrified face.

"yes... Thanks Takuya for all thing you will inherited to me" Shinya joked

* * *

**Well, in the end Takuya come back to digital world. and Shinya.**

**I skipped some part in the beginning where Takuya got out of train since it was pretty much the same as when he was a Botamon.**

**Actually, Botamon and Koromon have similarity like size.**

**Things that make really big difference example before is speech. As without speech, Shinya wouldn't help koromon. **

**Also another is, the endurance. Koromon just get dizzy while botamon was passed out getting kicked. If koromon were passed out, ending pretty much will the same as the the Botamon in my opinion.**

**Well, that' all i think GAHHH {a pink ball with really really sharp teeth bite the author}**

**"HEY, WHY I NEVER HAD A GOOD ENDING, YOU DAMN AUTHOR"**

**Uhh, i need somebody to be my joke since the genre is humor? and you're an easy one {Author take a step back and then running followed by koromon}**

**"WHAT!" {Koromon became pure red in anger bouncing faster}**

**{Suddenly author stopped ,spin his body 180 degree and pulling his left leg backwards highly}**

**DRIVE SHOT {Author kicked Koromon in the face}**

**"DAMMNNNNN" {The ball flying high in the sky and suddenly dive}**

**And~~ Tsubasa from Nankatsu had just... uh oh {Author realized there's angry cute lover's mob holding a dizzy koromon}**

**eh, see you and thank you for reading {Author ran away really fast}**


	4. Case 1-4

**Hello, this is xxxdramon**

**Now, we will looking with the case where there's no change when he ride the train and reached digital world a.k.a. still agnimon.**

**By the way, if you have so idea about what canon (episode or something) wanted to see with many branches that will be explored, you could tell me (PM or reviews), but i don't take pairings canon.**

**and the Case one will be resumed while i was still don't own Digimon**

* * *

**CASE 1.4 : If Takuya as Human spirit/ Adult level**

An armored blondie was walking out of elevator. The people in the surroundings stopped to stare at him and then dismiss the 'cosplayer' and resume their business even though some were take a photo of him. It was go unnoticed by the 'cosplayer' as he feel something... like uncertainty in his hearts.

After lost again Duskmon, suddenly there's a BlackTrailmon that take him back to human world. As he was getting out, not caring he still in his human spirit form, he was thinking all that had been happened. Because of him, Kouji was hurt. Maybe, if he never came to digital world, his friends will be okay. If he were stronger...

As he reached a dark alley between building which he remember as his shortcut to home, he stopped by a group of thugs who were looking for prey.

As thugs surrounded the blondie yelling something like tax or freak and such, Blondie still walked ignoring those people.

Enraged by th ignorant, suddenly one of them start to attack the human spirit. Unfortunately, the warrior was already meet something stronger and have more eyes than bunch of thugs which make him could easily overwhelming them.

The brawl happened quite one-sided even though the warrior was trying minimalize the damage he did. One thug sneakily trying to attack the warrior from blind spot. Suddenly a teen enter the brawl punching that man.

"Hey, Thanks for helping me" Agunimon said after the last the thug fell to his helper as he giving his hand. The teen brunette dismissed it.

"I'ts okay. I want to fight you" the brunnette with long brown hair said as he starting a fighting stance.

"huh, wha... HEYY" The warrior said as dodged the fist from the the teen. And so, the fight begin.

As the match happened, a google boy were running through the passage unnoticed by the fighters as the google brunette unnnoticed there was a fight happened since the alley was quite big and dark. The boy too busy thinking how hw could reach the station.

After quite much exchange of fist, suprisingly the result was a draw.

"Amazing *huff* Y-You're strong *huff* H-How did you become really strong?" The digimon asked. He was wondering why this teen brunette could withstand a digimon like him?

"Thanks *huff*Because i'm going to be the strongest on the world." the teen proudly announced his goal.

The digimon could see the determination in the teen eyes. the ex-human admired the ambition the teen have. he wondered if he could became strong like the teen or more, so he could protect his friends. He wanted to learned the power that this teenager have. He wanted to follow this guy.

"Aniki, please let me follow you" Agunimon said as a teen girl and a... flying bean approaching them.

...

"Masaru, digimon detected in sector C-1d." Sound from an earphone were heard.

"Alright, i hear it. Let's go partner" The teenager said as he ran through the street bumping with one of 5 children who were talking, the one with blue bandana.

"Yes, aniki. Let's beat em" this time, the sound coming from a block-shaped device.

"Agumon... i mean, Agunimon, Realize" As light forming in the device. As the light was dead, a warrior

'Soon, i will become stronger and i will protect you guys from someone like Duskmon' Agunimon said in mind.

If only Takuya realize that time in digital world were a lot lot faster and his friends already go back home safely with the ex-duskmon.

* * *

**Well, anyway Takuya didn't even realize that time that he was in the past.**

**As Agnimon, actually he moved aroung easier than baby form. But, because he was still in the same form, so he became ignorance of surroundings as well as date and time.**

**In DATS timeline, it's happen in episode 1 where rather agumon, it was agunimon that was there. Also, they are in one real world while Digital world moving as fast as in digimon frontier.**

**And for why Masaru coud on par with agnimon, well... this is Masaru we're talking about. Beside, Agnimon was trying hold back his powers so he's not hurting Masaru so much even though those thugs were so fodder.**

**Well, that's how it was foldGAHH {Author dodging a black gloves coming to him}**

**"I got it aniki" {a warrior looking his back talking to somebody}**

**Why the hell did you attack me?**

**"You're the anomaly that causing problems in sector c1d" {Agnimon pointing at authors}**

**C1d? This Cil*du* you idiot, and i'm just messing with your life right now {Author pointing at his created fanfic in laptop}**

**"What do you mean?"**

**I could make you do anything like... *boom* {Author was flying because of hit by Agnimon}**

**"HAH, who do you think you are?"**

**THAT'S HURTS DAMMIT! i will make you regretted coming here {Author writing something in his fic which about Agnimon}**

**"What? *poof* MMPH-MMPH" {smoke disappeared leaving bound and gagged warrior}**

**HA~HAHAHAHAHAHA~~~, look who's in charge now? {Author does a laharl-like laugh}**

**Now, i think should say bye and thank you for reading! now, what should i do with you? {Author grin really evilly}**

**"MMMMMMPH"**


	5. Case 1-5

**Hello, this is xxxdramon**

**I want to own digimon but, i couldn't...**

**Are you interested in this fic? You can challenge me to do this with another canonish thing**

**Are maybe you were interested in knowing the continuation of the what-ifs? sorry, because at most i will do only making one-shot if i have an idea.**

**BUT, if you like these twists and want a continuation so much, make it yourself because i challenge you to. **

**This is few last case before case one over, so let's get over with it**

* * *

**CASE 1.5 : as Beast spirit/ Perfect level**

If people looking at the sky, they maybe realized that something red was moving. Some people and try to take a picture, while others just shrugging it off.

It was a plane... no, it was a birds... no, it was superman!

Kidding. Actually it was a dragon. More specifically, a dragon with fire wing who just destroyed some part of a station because of his emergence of underground. Unfortunately, no way it wasn't go unnoticed.

"Damn, why do i became Vritramon right now in this place? now, i will become target of every Sentai and ultraman in Japan." The dragon muttered while flying.

As he flapped his wings, he looked people below. Apparently the one he looked right now was the place where he was almost hit by truck. And then he see a boy in red running toward the road... to get a ball while a truck was coming right at him. Funny because that boy wear some red jacket and a cap like he used when he got to digital world.

'Wait, That was me!' the beast realized. As he looked, the truck didn't showing any sign of slowing down, Vritramon dived.

The red boy who get the ball realized that a truck was going to hit him and he closed his eyes. He didn't think that his life ended because of stupid message as he recall what happened today.

The boy was waiting quite long. Because the truck that didn't came, the boy opened his eyes.

He looked the truck was stopped few centi in front of him. Knowing he was safe, he suddenly remember about message and asked the truck driver what time is it.

The truck driver answered blankly as he dazed by appearance of a dragon few meter in front of him.

The boy was running again, leaving all stupefied people. Human by the sight of the dragon and the dragon by ignorance of the boy.

'Why do i not realize there's a big dragon behind me before?' The dragon thought as his eyes disbelievingly following his past self.

Unfortunately, his trance were interfered with a pain in his back.

"Renamon, walk all over him" A female voice said coldly. As Vritramon turned around, he could see a red-haired girl with yellow fox standing beside her.

"Digimon in here? WAIT, i'm not here to fight!" the dragon said as he was attacked by the fox. Why do that fox follow that girl's order?

"I don't care. Renamon will absorb your data to be stronger wether you fight or not." The girl said.

"WHAT!" Anger was shown on the dragon's face because of the girl's egoism. How could she kill digimon for that reason? No way he would turn down the fight as his life weredepends on it. So, the fight started.

While red and yellow were brawling, the red noticed that weird thing happened in the yellow one. One time, the fox become really fast. Another time, it became powerful. And weirdest one, that wings appear on it and disappear after quite some time. When the dragon look at the girl again, He saw the girl slashing a card in a device.

"HEY, THAT'S CHEATING! we can't do that with our D-Tector" Vritramon yelled as he realized what was happening.

He try to get near to the girl to stop the girl from swiping card. As he try to reach the girl, suddenly a fireball hitting his arms from side. He saw a google boy with a dinosaur and boy carrying a... terriermon.

"how many were you here?"

...

((Vritramon are indisadvantage))

...

"Damn... " Vritramon cursed as he was lying down on the ground. He was could beat the trio if nothing happened. Apparently three of them were having ability to digivolve which making disadvantage for the dragon.

"Stop it, Ruki. He isn't dangerous" The brunette who wear google said. Apparently he understood the dragon intention as a self-defense. Do google connect to each other?

"Who do you think you are telling me to do? Kyubimon, absorb him" Ruki ordered. And then, vritramon disappeared as his data flowing into kyubimon, leaving three children, a nine-tailed fox, a giant dinosaur and a rampaging oversized bunny with gatling gun behind.

...

((Rika was on fire))

...

"GOOGLE HEAD" Was a yelling coming from Ruki.

"huh, what is it Ruki? the called one reply. Aparrently, he ws playing with his partner along with Jenrya and Terriermon.

"What have you done to Renamon?" the girl said with her worst glare at the boy.

"wha.. i don't k-know w-what are y-you t-talking?" the boy stuttering. He didn't know what happened to her partner but her glare spooking him.

"Apparently, she think she was a boy. Her personality were changed. and what worse is, she flirting with me" She told the boy.

"Really? then, why me?" The boy asked.

"Because the worst is now she is wearing GOOGLES" The girl said emphasizing in googles word.

"Hey, buddy" Suddenly, the fox appeared wearing a googles on its head and a really big grin on his face. the spectator could only stupefied at the sight they saw.

"Oh no, google disease has reached digimon. Stay away from me Takato" Terriermon was first to react.

* * *

**Well, size is the important thing. No way he could exit the building that only have human-sized doors. Of course, he would break some of it making people. So, Vritramon is no good choice after all.**

**If you wondering when this is happening in tamers plotline, let's assuming this between episode 9 and 10 where Ruki was still really ice queen and all digimon could digivolved into champion(even though gargomon is still uncontrollable)**

**"oh, okay author. SO, why do you think i could lose to those 3 digimon? {Author looked behind and saw red burning dragon staring at him menacingly}**

***gulp* Well, i think ...it's logical. A perfect beaten by... three champion... who could... cheating with... its... booster. {Author was shaking hardly as he stepped back}**

**"ohh, what it is Mr Author? Are you scared of me right now?" {Vritramon somehow become more scary with his grin allowing the author to see those giant sharp teeth}**

**p-please... stay... away... from... me... {Author shaking harder than before as Vritramon try touch Author}**

**DON'T INFECT ME WITH GOOGLE DISEASE {Author run away mega fast leaving Vritramon with his mouth hanging wide open}**

**"W-what... Well, at least this time it's my win" {Vritramon just shaking his head}**

**"Ohh, Thank you for reading. Google Disease causes epicness, high shounenism blood pressure, MC problems and the worst of all... wearing googles in the head"**


	6. Case 1-6

**Hei, xxxdramon here**

**Now, this is the last experiment that we use were things happened as he came back from digital world as human.**

**Cie...Duo...And open the case one**

* * *

**CASE 1.6: If Takuya as a human**

A boy in red was following another boy in red. if people noticed, they would they that both of them were twin. Even more similar than a twin. In fact, it was himself that he followed.

But there's big difference between them.

While the one was trying to get his destiny, the other was trying to stop that destiny.

While the one ahead was full of confidence, the following one was full of uncertainty.

Yes, this is story where a boy that came to the past where he wanted stop to himself from doing something bad.

After deported from digital world, he was felt uncertain about his first decision entering digital world. Because break his promise to Kouji that he will let the others get harmed. Unfortunately, it was broken. By something called Duskmon.

Right now, Takuya failed his attempt to stop his past self twice, And his choice were doing it train station.

First was when he saw himself in near his house running, he called his doppelgangger then hide. As the doppelganger turned around, Takuya realized it was himself that he called. He was unprepared as he just didn't know what to do that time.

This were the time when he realized that he was somehow thrown into the past and decided to do what he thought the best. Stop himself from going.

The second attempt was when he saw his past self almost hit by the truck. He pushed another him to the side, warned his past and dissapeared. He didn't want explaining his past self how could he have a doppelganger. Unfortunately, it was ignored by his past self.

Now they were reaching the station. Takuya bought the ticket he was get for free before as he brought his wallet right now from home. He didn't forget about the ticket as he went back home to get his wallet and left leaving Shinya and his mother confused.

The red boy then ride the same train as his past self ride. Unfortunately, the train was so cramped, so he couldn't get near himself.

As they get out of the train, he saw himself was chasing a elevator with Kouji in it. He remebered that he almost miss the elevator.

As Takuya saw himself jumping to the elevator as the dooris closed, he saw a boy who were look like Kouji outside the elevator who also wanted to enter the elevator.

"Kouji? Is that you?" Takuya thought as he grabbed 'Kouji' shoulder. Even though, he wore different clothes from the one that riding elevator, Takuya hoped that he was Kouji.

If Kouji here, does that mean he also giving up just like him? Did he want to stop himself from going too? Maybe he could lend a hand.

"W-who do you mean? i-i don't know kouji. i'm kouichi." 'Kouji' replied uneasily. Kouichi felt nervous as he met someone knew Kouji as try to follow Kouji.

"huh... really? Why do you following Kouji to elevator?" Googlehead asked. Takuya looked at the kouji-like boy who act really nervous.

As the brunette observe the boy attitude, Takuya saw that boy was too lack of confidence to be a Kouji. No way this is Kouji he knew he muttered in his head as he dismissed his previous thought about Kouji giving up.

"Wh-what... no, i-i'm just going to the e-elevator." Somehow Takuya could see the fear in the eyes of this Kouji-like boy. Did he really stalking Kouji?

I-i'm sorry but i have to go home now" Kouichi said frantically as he trying to get away from the red boy.

He was panicked because someone knew he was stalking his twin. He just wanted to talk to his brother but he was too shy meeting his long lost twin as he could only saw his brother in far distance. as it is done for so many time, soon it becomes a habit of him.

In his middle of his fear, Kouichi ran out of station leaving a confused Takuya behind.

"... Why do he ran away? is he a stalker after all?" Takuya muttered in his confusion.

"Crap... i should catch up myself" he said remembering his original plan.

NOt knowing the structure of the station he was right now, he searched a stairs leading downward around him. Unfortunately, he found it.

Why, unfortunately? Because as he running in the stairs He saw duskmon. Seeing duskmon making him stumble on the stairs, and his body rolling down the stair. His head were hit few times until the final hit with the floor making him unconsciousness.

...

In the land of darkness which consists of... blackness covering sight, a voice of battle could be heard in one place.

It was battle five against one, where ironically the one was overwhelming the five.

"you're going first warrior of fire" the black warrior pointing his blade at the warrior.

Then, he swing his red blade toward the fire warrior while the warrior of fire closing his eyes waiting for the attack.

As he opened his eyes, he didn't get the damage he waited. Instead, he saw a kendogarurumon was in the way of the assault making kendogarurumon de-digivolve into Kouji.

"KOUJI!" Yelled warrior of fire as he grabbed kouji's body. This didn't go unnoticed by Duskmon as he was flinching hearing that.

"kouji... kouji... KOUJIIII!" Duskmon suddenly yelling as he started to remeber something especially about Kouji. Darkness suddenly became really thicken making everything go black.

...

Blue eyes were open, and met the red one. A big unnerving red one.

"... What do you want?" Kouji said as he regain his composure in front his enemy, Duskmon.

"uhh, apologizing? i'm sorry for hurting you" Duskmon said with really different tone from before in his voice.

"So, what do you want?" Kouji repeat his question.

"Well, i'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for breakng my promise. Apparently i remembered everything especially about two of us arguing about the fight before. Now, i will try not to any of you my friends again. So... still friends?"

"..." The bandana boy confused until realization hit him.

"Man, i wish i had a camera. Your face is priceless right now, buddy"

* * *

**Well, this is the last attempt. Actually, Takuya was _almost_ could stopped himself. It was just because of one thing, he failed and even taken worse turn. Well, this is why i called this fic butterfly effect.**

**The problem is because lies in momemt where he saw Kouichi. Because he saw 'Kouji' he thought that Kouji was doing the something that he did. Try to stop himself from going, Then make him want to cooperate with this 'Kouji'.**

**As he met Kouichi, thus created new branch of time where Kouichi were saved and Takuya replacing his place.**

**Also the most important thing, never run in the stairs because it's dangerous. If you fell, you might wake up in different places like infirmary, medic, digtal world... or different conditions like bleeding, sparined or Duskmon-ed.**

**{Suddenly, the author was pinned to the ground by somebody}**

**"YOUUUU"**

**Me!? {Author could see in the darkness that it was Takuya with really dark expression}**

**"How dare making my friends hurt AND you amking me hurt my friends"**

**W-what do you want? {Author get a little bit scared}**

**"Revenge~~~" {Takuya grinning like devil}**

**N-no stop it. You can't bear a revenge**

**"NO, i can. You reap what you sow" {Author making like 'i got an idea'}**

**I-IZUMI! TA-TAKUYA *hic* WAS TRYING *hic* TO RAPE *hic* ME {Author using fake misery voice and 'tourtured' face}**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" {Takuya give shocked face as suddenly Izumi appeared from darknesss}**

**"Wh-what? N-no way... Taky... I... I thought you were... to me... {Izumi running away as tears disappear in darkness}**

**"NOOOO!" {Takuya standing as he throwing his hand to where Izumi ran}**

**You reap what sow Takuya {Author slip from Takuya and Running away} **

**"YOU BASTARD" {Takuya Chases the Author}**

**{Takuya saw Author in lower floor and run through stairs. Suddenly Takuya were slipped and falls}**

**I TOLD YOU NO RUNNING IN THE STAIRS {The Author were approached Takuya's unconscious body}**

**Well, I this was the last *SHING* ex..pe..ri..ment... {Author starts to sweat as a red blade beside his left ear coming from behind}**

***gulp* {Author turn around and meeting many big red eyes}**

**well...nextisthelastpartaboutthetheconclusionandthereissomeshortoneshotssostaytuneandbyebye {Author ran to... where ever he could}**

**"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM ME" {Duskmon disappear in the darkness}**


	7. Case 1 conclusion

**CANON**

'Who is that thing' was what Takuya thinking about everything just happened while he saw greenery lies in this unfamiliar world through the window of the cart.

In few hours before, Takuya was in bored state as he waiting for his brother's birthday party until a message telling him to go to station.

As he ran through the neighborhood, suddenly someone called his name.

As he turned around, he saw nobody around.

'My mind playing with me' Takuya thought as he saw his clock in his phone and then running.

But, somehow he felt wary because that. also, while he was running, his instinct telling him that somebody was following him. But, he ignored it as he ran faster wanting to catch the train.

Also, when he was in verge of death getting hit by truck, suddenly somebody was pushing him down.

When Takuya look at his savior, his eyes was startled. A boy with unruly orange hair, a... pair of horn and weird red mark on his were staring with its green eyes. Most importantly, a tail... Wriggling tail... a burning tail that like lion's one and wriggling like natural animal tail. Is it a monster. Or was it a he?

The boy(?) apparently saying something along the line train and not go, but Takuya was too focused on this boy appearance.

As Takuya blinked his eyes, suddenly the boy vanished. Is that just a really detailed delusion?

Dismissing it, He asked a truck driver who apparently almost killed him about the clock.

Realizing the time he ran faster then before, ignoring of the still feeling of being watched.

Is that boy was the one stalking Takuya? Maybe...

As Takuya recall the word that thing said before... something about not go to the train. Why? Anyway, No way the googlehead would backed down because of some stranger freak told him to. Because it was his destiny.

After getting free ticket, riding a really crowded train and almost left by the elevator, the red boy reached what he thought as his 'destiny'. It was a really big hall with only kids in it and many train in a row. Many children were already inside the train as the train were going to depart if speakers says true.

Knowing not much time left, brunette chose what he like, the red one. As he want to get to the train, suddenly someone stop him.

It was none other than the freak from before.

As the horny boy wanted to say something, suddenly he stopped himself ans started to spacing out.

"Do you want to stop me again?" Takuya asked the half-naked boy impatiently. He didn't want to miss the train, but maybe this boy going to say something important... like faq maybe.

Unfortunately, the orange-haired boy still spacing out as Takuya has almost run out of his patience.

"GO!" Suddenly the monster yelled.

"what?"

"I said GO! the train is going to depart!" the freak Ordered Takuya and followed it. Well, it was Takuya's first plan anyway.

As Takuya running to the train, he heard some kind of cheering coming the monster.

As he entered the cart, the door closed leaving him with 3 other new kids.

After few itroduction, and jump roller coaster act by the train, now he was seeing the greenery lies before him. So strange. like the boy earlier he met.

As he thought about what the freak says, he realized something. Not about the content, but the voice it self. It was the same as him.

Who is he? Is he some part of him that not wanting him not to choose his destiny? Or maybe he was like an NPC that had a big role in Takuya's destiny?

Either way, right now he was in this place and now he was going to do was going to be his job. Soon, he would perfectly forget that boy.

* * *

**NOW**

**After, i write all the case we got, now let's we recap why they use Flamon in canon:**

**1. Size. Of course it's matter. If too big, they would noticed too much. Also, if they too small it's pretty tiring to walk around.**

**2. Shape. No leg was making things really hard. **

**3. Speech. If Takuya couldn't talk... well, like 1-1. If others forms couldn't talk, well it would be like case 1-1 or maybe worse (fighting against tokusatsu, dissected by weird goverment organization, etc)**

**4. Awareness. IF he never realized about surrounding especially time, they would just wandering aimlessly like case 1-4**

**5. Fate. Never mess somebody's fate... it bites you back wether you realized you mess it or not.**

**And, now we can make conclusion that Many small factor like above that have a role in making somebody's story, even though what was changed just a a factor which was Takuya's form. Because one simple thing, think could change drastically and this what we called as butterfly effect.**

**Now, every thing's done and with this, CASE ONE is closed.**

**Also for notes, _don't running in stairs or you might end up as Duskmon_ and _watch out for google disease._**

**Wow, i did it. Episode 22 frontier was done analyzed. I remembered decade ago when i first watch my frontier on my sunday morn... {suddenly Author was grabbed from behind}**

**"I got you~~" {It was aldamon who grabbed Author}**

**Oh, uhh... hey Aldamon? What are you doing? **

**"Nothing. Just doing some REVENGE"**

**Bu-but you're not supposed to be here until frontier Ep 28**

**"So? By the way, i brought these with me" {Aldamon pull something with another free hands}**

**N-NOOO. DON'T INFECT ME {Apparently, it was a google. Author trying to get calm}**

**I'll tell you what. You'll be in my next long fic. How about that?**

**"Oh, bargaining are we? I don't think so. Eventhe fic before haven't finished."**

**that's because... anyway, you will appear from prologue [**only**]**

**"Why should i care? Even another author could do better and even reaching a half million words using me as MC"**

**Then, i will make one or two oneshot for this fic [**If i have time**]**

**"Are you putting salt in my wounds?"**

**P-please don't do this... **

**"I will make you pay everything what i've been through"**

**NO... I WON'T GIVING IN... I WILL NEVER GIVE UP... BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE SUPERSTAR {Author starting to struggling}**

**"... Is google really infecting? I bring the wrong google i think" {Aldamon still holding author while other hold what was apparently Tagiru's google}**

**LET MET GO! I'll show i will surpass you**

**"... for the author had infected by google disease type t4g1ru virus, i on behalf of author say thank you for reading. NOW... Let's continue where we left off..." {Aldamon smile evilly}**

**NOOOOOOOO**


End file.
